


Hi, Nice to meet you.

by Mmsocietyhoes



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmsocietyhoes/pseuds/Mmsocietyhoes
Summary: Kim Youngjo is the biggest playboy in the modelling agency he works for but no one really knows.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Everyone, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue guys.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” a sweet voice pulled Dongju out of his slumber.

He heard the ruffle of curtains and he groaned as his eyes were assaulted by the sudden influx of sunlight into his bedroom. His eyes were groggy and it took a few seconds for him to adjust his vision.

“Get up,” Youngjo ordered, “It’s time to get ready for work.”

“Dun wanna,” Dongju chuckled as Youngjo kissed his forehead.

“I made breakfast,” Youngjo said in a sing song voice.

How could Dongju resist this invitation. His life was picture perfect. He was the top model at the modelling agency he works for. His boyfriend was a complete sweetheart who was absolutely smitten with him. He was a total hottie at that. He was always the object of his coworkers’ envy.

“The perfect couple” They called them.

Top model Son Dongju and top executive of the Contact Department Kim Youngjo. They had everything. Money, looks, positions of power and now each other.

Things were going just as Dongju planned. His life was perfect.

“So when did you come home last night,” Dongju asked.

“Ah you know these clients. I have to put up with them till they sign the damn contract.”

“Can’t be helped then,” Dongju shrugged.

He wasn’t possessive. And most of all, they trusted each other completely. Even the very thought of Youngjo looking at a man other than him made him laugh. Impossible. Kim Youngjo was the very picture of loyalty and adoration.

They always went to work together. But got off at different times. Dongju reaching home first and Youngjo following after. Dongju kissed him on the cheek before he got off the car.

“Have a good day today.”

“Oh, you know I will,” Youngjo smiled.

Dongju’s perfect little boyfriend indeed.

* * *

Work was mundane. Youngjo hated it but he did it perfectly anyways. That’s who he was right now. Perfect little Youngjo with a perfect life. Hwanwoong was typing away on a laptop, next to him. Hwanwoong was a pretty little thing. He was petite and absolutely adorable. And he knew how to work it to his advantage. Youngjo knew he’d pass off as a model if it wasn’t for his height. Most men in the agency had their eyes on him. But Hwanwoong had incredibly high standards. He was a natural flirt. Always walking the fine line between playful banter and casual flirting. The clients loved him for it and in conclusion the agency did to.

“There is a new guy joining our department today,” Hwanwoong said without taking his eyes off the laptop, “Heard he’s quite a clown.”

“Clients love those types.”

“And does a certain Kim Youngjo like that type?” Hwanwoong snorted.

“I don’t know. Depends. Is he cute?” Youngjo chuckled.

Hwanwoong flicked a paper clip that landed on Youngjo’s forehead narrowly missing his eye.

“You’re so shameless Kim Youngjo,” Hwanwoong said under his breath, “Remember that poor thing waiting in your house every night?”

“Hey Dongju is my soul mate. But that doesn’t mean I can’t look at cute guys now and then. We work at a modelling agency for fucks sake.”

“Shameless shameless,” Hwanwoong clicked his tongue. 

Out of all his ex boyfriends, only Hwanwoong knew him best. They parted on good terms. But only because Youngjo knew Hwanwoong was just as bad as him.

Dongju was a sweetheart. Hwanwoong was absolutely feral. Youngjo was glad he had the best of both worlds. Well... Given his dating history. He had experienced the best of _many_ worlds. 

But what was this new guy going to be like?

* * *

Turns out, Lee Keonhee absolutely hated Kim Youngjo. Youngjo was nothing but courteous to him. But something about him activated Keonhee’s fight or flight response. Keonhee was always right about first impressions. And Youngjo’s was absolutely rancid.

Well. That was a year ago.

In the present time, Kim Youngjo was giving him (Lee Keonhee, mind you) head. His tiny one bedroom apartment was starting to feel sultry. He was trying his best not to squirm around. Most of all he was trying his best not to fuck his mouth. He came with a high pitched whine and immediately regretted every decision he made in life that lead to this.

“Huh. Just to think, a month ago you hated me,” Youngjo wiped the cum off the corner of his mouth and smirked.

“Kim Youngjo…. You’re the worst!!” Keonhee screamed as he buried his face his hands. But he couldn’t hide his red ears.

“Aww baby,” Youngjo said as he pulled Keonhee’s hands away to suck on his bottom lip, “Now let’s hear that whine one more time.”

Shit. Keonhee was going to be in some deep deep trouble. Kim Youngjo was just irresistible. 


	2. Degradation

“Hi, Nice to meet you. I’m Kim Youngjo,” he said with the most saccharine smile he could conjure up.

Keonhee was taken aback. Youngjo looked like he had just walked straight out of a fashion show. He was going to be in big trouble if every one in department looked like Youngjo. Clients love employees they can ogle after all. But Keonhee had charisma. He was confident and smart. He could leave someone holding their sides in laughter if he wanted to. All his insecurities faded away just as they came. He was going to the top and no one was stopping him.

Exactly like he predicted; he soon became the new center of attention in the department. Everyone loved him. Men didn’t see him as a threat (and as didn’t the women either). He was suddenly in charge of lots of projects. And nobody treated him like a newbie anymore. He instantly became a part of the team. He grew more confident each day. He finally found a job that he was great at. 

“So, you’ve been taking on a lot of clients these day…,” Hwanwoong commented as they ate lunch in the cafeteria.

Keonhee was busy stuffing his face with a burger that he could only mutter a small “Huh?”. The cafeteria had so many options despite the fact that it was a modelling agency. Keonhee made it his mission to try everything. 

“I said,” Hwanwoong continued, “You’re doing so well, you are taking in more clients than me.”

“What can I say,” Keonhee said in between bites, “I’m good at handling people I guess.”

“Could be that,” Hwanwoong grinned. Keonhee didn’t like it one bit. Hwanwoong only smiled like that when he was trying to stir up trouble. “Or maybe a certain good-looking man in our department is going soft for you.”

“What?”

“Kim Youngjo, my naïve Keonhee. He’s been taking real good care of you every since you joined,” Hwanwoong rolled his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Keonhee tried to hide his anger and failed miserably.

“C’mon. All the clients. The people in our department treating you nicely even though you’re a total noob. We HATE newcomers. We work at a modelling agency for fucks sake. Passive aggressiveness is our middle name.”

“What does Youngjo have to do with this?”

“HE is responsible for all this. He’s at the top of the department. People listen to him. They all want his approval. Well of course they do. He’s hot as fuck and they’re not. Getting you new clients. Making people be nice to you. It’s all him.”

Keonhee’s face and ears turned red. He was embarrassed. He was being treated like Youngjo’s sugar baby but he hadn’t even provided the sugar. Hell, he didn't even know what sugar was. All his insecurities came crashing back in again.

“Gosh. This is embarrassing,” Keonhee buried his face into his hands.

“I’m only saying this cause I’m your friend Keonhee,” Hwanwoong said as he patted his head. Maybe Hwanwoong was enjoying this… a little bit. The department was devoid of any drama for the past few weeks and Hwanwoong was just desperately bored.

And that was the very moment Keonhee decided he disliked Kim Youngjo more than anyone in the world. He hit himself for not trusting his intuition the first time they met. Kim Youngjo was fake. There was nothing genuine about him. He always had his eyes on the price no matter what it cost. And Lee Keonhee wasn’t going to be bought.

* * *

Hwanwoong was busy washing his hands in the bathroom sink, humming a tune which he didn’t care much for when he heard the bathroom door click. A giant figure loomed over him. Well, pretty much any figure was giant when compared to Yeo Hwanwoong.

“What did you tell Keonhee,” Youngjo asked fighting a scowl. One look at him and Hwanwoong knew he wasn’t in the mood for jokes.

“I said what you did,” Hwanwoong said nonchalantly.

“Gosh Hwanwoong. I’ve been trying to crack that guy for weeks. Why did you go ahead and do that?”

“Well serves you right for putting a newbie above senior employees. And it wasn’t good for him either. People have started to resent him cause of you.”

“Great. Now he hates me completely.”

“Why are you so into him?”

“I like a good challenge. I reckon he’s a whiner. Never fucked a whiner before, ya know?”

“Well whatever. It’s not my business anymore.”

Hwanwoong tried to leave but Youngjo trapped him between the sink, getting uncomfortably close. Hwanwoong could smell his sweet cologne. He hadn’t changed it in ages. He remembered the times he’d come to work in the morning smelling like Youngjo. Maybe he liked having his scent on him or maybe he was just too lazy to shower the next day.

“You’re going to help me,” Youngjo said as he raised his eye brow.

_Shit. That was hot._

“And if I don’t,” Hwanwoong rolled his eyes, “You going to kabedon me again senpai?”

“You know what I’m going to do, _you filthy slut,”_ Youngjo whispered into his ear.

_A red face. Widened eyes. Gaping mouth. And a hard on. That was what Yeo Hwanwoong was reduced to._

Youngjo’s hips were getting dangerous close. Hwanwoong let his head fall on Youngjo’s shoulder and breathed in his scent. Youngjo traced the nape of his neck with his soft lips. He immediately realized what he was doing and pushed Youngjo back. He had a meeting in 5 minutes. 

“Ok ok, I’ll help,” he said hurriedly, “Now I really need to use the toilet.”

“That’s my good boy,” Youngjo kissed him on the forehead, “I’ll be there in your apartment at 8.”

Shit. Hwanwoong’s pants were practically bursting at this point. 

Degradation. That was his thing. And Youngjo knew how to use it all too well.


	3. Dirty Talk

The smell of sex permeated the room. The room was filled with sounds of Youngjo’s hips clapping against Hwanwoong’s butt cheeks. The low creak of Hwanwoong’s bed was completely masked by his moans and grunts.

“You’re only worth for being a good fuck, Yeo Hwanwoong,” Youngjo breathed heavily.

“I’m sorry,” Hwanwoong said. Tears were already starting to collect on his eyelashes as Youngjo started going faster.

“You know why I could never date you?”

“Cause… I’m… worthless?” Hwanwoong stuttered as Youngjo fucked him harder.

“Cause you’re fucking filthy. It disgusts me to even lay my hands on you.”

“Let me cum,” Hwanwoong tilted his head backwards.

“Like hell I am,” Youngjo chuckled. He slapped Hwanwoong’s ass so hard, Hwanwoong chocked on his own spit.

“Youngjo…” Hwanwoong whined, “Hyung… I’m begging you.”

Youngjo nibbled at his ear. “Alright. Cum for me.”

Hwanwoong came with a loud whine. And Youngjo turned him over. Hwanwoong was too fucked out to even notice. Youngjo got up to get tissues and Hwanwoong pulled him back into the bed and rested his head on Youngjo’s chest.

“Later,” he said.

“You know I wasn’t kidding when I said you’re filthy as fuck,” Youngjo laughed.

And he was right. Hwanwoong’s bedroom looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in years. And Hwanwoong was notorious for sleeping in his cum stained bed. Youngjo was sure Hwanwoong was going to doze off without cleaning himself up after he left.

“Whatever.”

“So… It has been weeks Hwanwoong.”

“Yeah yeah. About Lee Keonhee,” Hwanwoong sighed, “You really love ruining the mood.”

“Not while I’m fucking,” Youngjo said with a self-assured smile.

Hwanwoong wanted to gag.

“Anyhow. You owe me,” Hwanwoong reminded him, “I had to follow him around everywhere. He practically considers us friends right now.”

“Don’t worry I’ll take good care of you, Woongi,” Youngjo grinned. Hwanwoong wanted to retaliate. But Youngjo did take care of him. In his own weird way.

“So. He’s completely gay. I got him drunk one night in my house and the idiot blabbered everything to me. It was a piece of cake.”

“So? What’s his drug? What makes him tick?”

“Well… He’s into dacryphilia.”

“You lost me.”

“Make him cry. It turns him on.”

Youngjo chuckled. He couldn’t believe his ears. A new play thing. A new challenge.

“So, I should be rude to him?”

“Ignore him. Scold him. Don’t even acknowledge him. He wants to please everyone. Even people he hates. He’s a total people pleaser.”

“I knew I could rely on you, Woongi,” Youngjo got up and kissed him on his forehead, “I should leave… For round two. My love awaits.”

“That poor kid,” Hwanwoong sighed, “Go easy on Keonhee okay. I’ve taken a liking towards him.”

“I will. You can have him after I’m done.”

“Hey Kim Youngjo,” Hwanwoong frowned, “Some of us don’t want to fuck everything that moves.”

* * *

“So I’m done with the documents, Youngjo-ssi,” Keonhee placed the file on Youngjo’s desk.

Keonhee had be awfully formal to Youngjo after his conversation with Hwanwoong in the cafeteria. And it was a jarring difference to how casually he treated the other employees.

Youngjo picked up the file and perused through it.

“Do it again,” Youngjo said as he threw his file back on his desk.

Keonhee was taken aback. He could feel Youngjo’s annoyance. Sure, he was rude to Youngjo but Youngjo was always nice to him.

“What…? What did I do wrong?”

“You’re not a new comer any more Keonhee-ssi. You must be aware of these things. Get help from Hwanwoong. I want this on my desk by 5. I can’t be fixing your mistakes all the time.”

Dejected, Keonhee’s head hung low. And he wondered if he should’ve been a bit nicer to Youngjo.

Youngjo tried to hide his smile. Things were going exactly as planned.


End file.
